shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Herman
is a rebellious and mischievous youth of the Worst Generation, found in the New World. It is current believed that Herman is an Okama from Divino Family, but considered the "black sheep" of the family. Herman is in search of a crew that he is forming. Countless times, he had attempted to get pirates and other figures in the world to join his crew. However, due to his "unstable" proclivities, most are sent running the other way. The up coming super rookie, had shown to have been a member of several pirate crews before. Orphaned at a very young age, due to the decree by the head of the Divino Family. Herman's parents were executed and Herman being left on the doorstep of a wealth family. Herman had grown up, as he was growing up he begun to have several wild episodes with his adopted parents. Along with the teasing and bullying from his foster Brothers and sister, as a result he was often left alone to play by himself. So causing him to create several imagery friends, growing into a child. Herman would go off into the town that he was born on and visited an old mechanic, who had taught Herman, his craft. Herman, from his skills that he learned from the old mechanic had brought his imagery friends to live. Through building cyborgs, in the image of his imagery friends. However, as time progressed and begun to develop into a teenager. Herman's creation began to become more disturbing. Till the point that he had unleashed his creation and managed to destroy his hometown. Thus having the World Government to step in and putting an end to his hijinks. Herman was subdued by a rear admiral and brought into custody. Unknown to the marines and the government, one of Herman's Creations known as Mr. Snuggles had survived the battle and set off to free his creator. Herman was sentenced to be locked up on the near by marine base and was to be put to death within the coming weeks. Until one night, Mr. Snuggles had come onto the base and managed to free Herman. With that, they escaped into the New World and since then have been searching for a pirate crew to call their own. Some time Herman had come into contact with the Rear Admiral that captured him and thus returning the favor. Herman strapped a lot of dynamite to the Rear Admiral and blew him up on the spot, infront most of his men. with a bounty of 125,000,00, for such crimes done as: The attack on his hometown with his creations and illegally creating said cyborgs. Escaping from Marine custody, with Mr. Snuggles and managing to escape pursuit and capture. His most famous crime is the capture of the Rear Admiral and blowing him up. Along with Mr. Snuggles , Herman sets out to find a pirate crew and find One Piece. Appearance Herman's appearance is rather strange, he is a short and thinly youth. He had mid-length blonde hair with red highlights going throughout. Being an okama, he has a strong feminine appearance as well. His current outfit consists, a brown jumpsuit with a skirt and underneath he wears a pair of orange capris. Over the brown skirt, he wears a small pink apron with his personal jolly roger on it. On the left side of his head, wears a tilted gas mask that is strapped to his head. On his right arm, he has a cut off sleeve, that goes pass is right hand. With a den den mushi watch on his left wrist. On his right foot, he wears a long tube sock, with a black ballet slipper and on his right a long pink tube sock with a steel toed boot. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Antagonists Category:Pirate Category:Super Rookie Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Scientist Category:Engineer Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Okama Category:New World Characters Category:Divino Family